How Could We?
by TheBookAuthor
Summary: Just an Artemis Fowl lemon, no plot really. Or so they say...
1. Chapter 1

Artemis walked over to the cabinet under his television. He studied the plasma screen for a bit, then reached behind the television set to press a combination into what looked like a keypad. There was a beep, and a secret wooden door opened. Taped to the inside of the door was a large tape, his tape. The tape that would be his forever. He took off the scotch tape that secured the it to the secret door. As he took the black cased video cassette; he wiped the dust off the title, smiling as he read it. He placed the tape under his coat and walked out of the room.

The sound of helicopter blades thundered through the mansion.

"Well," Artemis said to an empty room, "There's my ride. I'll see you in two weeks, old friend." It was unusual that Artemis was going on his own, but Butler was having more and more trouble breathing, so he was taking a few weeks off.

However, he wanted to know that Artemis was at least taking some protection with him. Because of that, Artemis had compromised that he would be accompanied by Juliet. Butler reluctantly agreed...


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly two minutes after he left, Artemis took out the tape, titled, "The Greatest Two Weeks of My Life: Part 1." He smiled as he ran his thumb over the cassette, inserted it into his computer, waited for it to do the customary virus check, and pressed play.

The tape began in a room. Almost unconsciously, Artemis recognized that it was his bedroom. He smiled, thinking, 'I had no experience with taking videos at that time. The vibration is nearly enough to make me vomit.' A soft, yet loud voice started to narrate. The voice belonged to Artemis Fowl the Second.

"It's 6:42 A.M." Artemis whispered loudly on the tape. "I'm still in the mansion, as you can obviously see." There was a long pause as the camera panned across the room and stopped on the bed. "My parents, along with my younger siblings and Butler, are out of town." The camera was now on a close up of his face. He had a smug grin on his face, along with a couple of love bites. "And it's already been a good day."

The Artemis of the present's emotions were a mixture of lustful, embarrassed, and happy.'I remember exactly what Holly did to me the night before. It was wonderful,' he thought wistfully. He wondered what Butler would have thought had he known what he was touching when he changed the sheets.

She lay there in the bed; her legs sprawled out under the sheets. She was a goddess. Her head lay nestled on the pillow. She was asleep. She looked so fragile, but that was only because of her body's design. Muscle mass was there, but there wasn't too much. Just enough to make her look athletic. Fat was in all the right places. 'All the right places,' he thought, 'how true.'Her skin was a light caramel color, and her auburn red hair was redder than a fire. Although her body was covered, it was obvious that she was naked. Artemis knew this both from his memory and the fact that her thigh was stark naked. But what really caught his attention were the ears, which were pointed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman that was naked in Artemis' bed was none other than Holly Short.

A month ago, he would have thought, _Holly Short and me? What the hell? How the hell? That is truly and completely impossible! We could never work out as a couple. Holly is an elf and I am a human. We can't have sex. Not true!_

All of his thoughts and aspirations disappeared as he brought the camera closer to Holly's face. It was so close, that the present Artemis could actually count each individual strand of hair on Holly's head.

"Holly?" Artemis whispered on the tape.

Her eyes immediately flew open. 'Those hazel and blue eyes. I can never get enough of looking at them.' At first there was a look of shock, but as Holly noticed her surroundings, she started to smile. She was deathly embarrassed and placed her hand over the camera's eye, but she laughed at her boyfriend's intentions.

"What in Frond's name are you doing?" Holly asked. Her voice was still laced with a sleepy tone along with and some nervous laughter.

"Nothing." Artemis smirked.

"Bullshit, nothing." Holly said quietly.

The camera cut immediately. Instead, in the camera's eye, was Holly's beautiful head. Her face, although brown and tan, was flushed with red. She smiled awkwardly.

"Aww, she's camera shy." he commented, from behind the camera.

Holly blew a strand of hair that covered her face off. Her expression was that of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Yeah, film from the neck up, Mud Boy." Holly snapped. "I don't want _any_ of this ending up on the internet."

She sat up from under the sheets and swung her legs off of the bed.

"Fine. Put on your clothes. See if I care." Artemis said sarcastically. "I'm interested in other things."

Already, the present Artemis had gone rock hard thinking about what Holly had done to him. 'Oh, how true that was. I was interested in a completely different thing.'

Holly paused.

"Like what?" she asked, bringing up the sheets to cover her body and making sure that she wasn't exposed on camera.

"What else are you interested in?" Holly asked, after not getting an answer.

There was a long pause. Holly waited for an answer. All Artemis had to say was one word.

"You." he replied.

Those words made Holly melt inside. Slowly, she grew a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The camera cut straight to the kitchen. Holly was on the other side of the island that sometimes served as a table for them. She was completely dressed, and was wearing a light green t-shirt. Artemis stood behind the camera.

"Okay…Go!" he said.

At that moment, small little green balls (obviously grapes) flew from behind the camera. Holly tried to catch each grape in her mouth. One bounced off her nose, and she started to laugh.

"I can't catch them."

"Of course you can."

'I sounded so cliched then. I guess sex is a very powerful drug.' Artemis thought.

He threw another grape. It bounced off her forehead.

"Seriously, it's harder than it looks. You should know."

His voice was then heard on the tape. The flying of the grapes stopped.

"Have you ever been to Coney Island?"

"No." Holly replied.

"How can you never have been to Coney Island?" Artemis asked disbelievingly. Suddenly there came an outburst of grapes.

"Okay, I'm taking you." he said.

"Where?" Holly asked, covered in grape juice.

"To Coney Island. We're going today, right now. I'll get Juliet to fly us. We can go by plane…"

"Oh my gods, are you serious?"

* * *

The camera suddenly cut back into his bedroom. But, instead of Holly being in front of the camera, it was Artemis. He was standing there, in socks, black boxers, and nothing else. He leaned up against the side of the bed. A smile was plastered across his face.

"Just like you said," he warned, "from the neck up."

Holly giggled as she zoomed in on Artemis's chest.

"I don't think that anyone will be paying for that online."

He looked disappointed. He brought a finger up to his nipple.

"You've never been to 'twelve chest hairs dot com' have you?"

Holly giggled once again.

"So what else?" She asked.

The Artemis onscreen paused.

"What do you mean by 'what else'?"

"Other than Flying to Coney Island, eating cotton candy, and trying out 'tilt a whirls', what else do you want to do today?"

Artemis paused for a moment on camera, as Holly's question turned in his mind. He then smiled his signature vampire grin.

"If I answer that, do you promise not to get mad?"

Holly paused.

"Sure." she said.

He leaned in closer behind the camera. The camera's eye followed, stopping at the point where his face was directly in front of Holly's. Her face was seen on camera too. She was anticipating something, although she wasn't sure what. Artemis just stood there, before he finally broke the ice, and spoke up.

"I plan on making love to you."

On the tape, Holly slowly brushed her lips against his. Slowly but surely, the kiss became more passionate. As her tongue entered Artemis' mouth, his hand grabbed the back of her head, slowly brushing her hair. The smacking of the lips echoed across the room, and it was clearly audible on the video tape. She began to suck on his lower lip, while Artemis let his tongue do her upper lip.

It was Holly who broke the kiss.

"Making love to me?" she said, slightly breathless. "Now that's a given."


	4. Chapter 4

The camera cut once more. Artemis' hand was the only part of him seen, off to the left of the camera. The view then swiveled around. Holly and Artemis were on the bed. She was laying down perpendicular to him, her back against the mattress. Her back was never laid straight, for with each passing kiss, her back would arch in such a way that an outsider would swear that she was hurt. Artemis was kissing her on the neck, slowly moving up to her ear lobe. Due to fairy anatomy, the ear, besides the clitoris, was one of the most sexually stimulating places on the female elf body. One lick and Holly was his to take.

Then her eyes flicked towards the camera.

"What in Frond's name are you doing, Artemis?" She growled.

He broke his trail of kisses from her neck.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She pointed towards the camera.

"What's that light flickering?"

Artemis just grinned.

"That's the onset button." he said, faking an innocent tone.

"The onset button?" Holly said as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said again. "It's the onset button."

She laughed.

"Shut up, Artemis."

"What's the matter?" he queried, as if he didn't already know.

"You're not getting me on camera." She said flatly.

Artemis frowned. Of course, he would never get Holly on film. She was too much of a strong female. She would never degrade herself to filming herself having intercourse. Once again, he had failed.

"Yet."

His face brightened. As he began kissing Holly once more, he reached his hand over to the camera, and clicked it off.

The next thing on the screen was Artemis' head. His hair looked like it was tossed in a meat grinder, thrown in a shredder, glued back together very poorly, and then was placed back on his skull.

"What we did was possibly illegal in 12 states."

"Shut up!" Holly cried, embarrassed. The camera panned towards her. She covered her face with a pillow. No words could describe the acute embarrassment she felt as Fowl went into detail of their sexual acts. Everything she could have imagined, and a few she wouldn't even have dreamed of.

"She's a wild one." Artemis said teasingly as he lifted up his hand in a clawing motion. "All I can say is, roar."

A pillow flew from off camera and hit him in the head.

He just laughed and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The camera cut immediately. Artemis noticed the time tool bar on the side of the picture. When the camera was in his bedroom, it was somewhere around 7:00. Now, it said 9:00. Two hours had passed, and along with that, the location had also changed. They were obviously in a public place, and since he could faintly hear a female voice on a loudspeaker, talking about boarding calls for planes, Artemis and Holly of the past were obviously in an airport.

Artemis' voice narrated.

"We are now in the airport, waiting for Juliet with my private aircraft."

"You know what I don't understand?" Holly asked on camera.

"What?" he replied.

"This is your private aircraft, right?"

"You're absolutely true."

"And you control when and where it lands."

"Very true, Holls."

"Then why are we waiting for your aircraft to arrive?" she asked.

There was a long pause from him.

"That is one of the very big mysteries of life, Holly."

He smirked.

The next person to stand out on camera was Juliet. She was wearing a pink top, capri pants, and long blacked out shades. Artemis could already spot her in the crowd. It was from his years and years of practice spotting his bodyguard's sister from anywhere. She was very far away, at first. But when she noticed Artemis in his suit, and Holly using her fake human ears, Juliet hurried into a sprint, squealing as she gripped Artemis into a tight hug.

"Oh my Gawd. Artemis," Juliet squealed. "I'm so happy to see you." Then she broke the hug and grabbed Holly, spinning her around in a circle. Holly's only support was Juliet's hug. "Holly, girl, how could I forget about you! Hiiii!"

Holly smiled, still dizzy from Juliet's spinning hug.

"It's great to see you too, Juliet." Holly replied.

* * *

The film then cut to Artemis' private plane, as he and Holly were preparing to step on board. Juliet was at the top of the flight of stairs, leading them inside hiss Lear. But before Artemis got on, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Where's your tie?" she asked.

"Oh, um… I must have forgotten it."

"Forgotten it?" Juliet practically screeched. "Jesus Christ Artemis, what has Holly been doing lately to make you act like this?"

Holly, who was inside the aircraft, poked her head back out, and spoke into Juliet's ear.

"Him." she replied.

Juliet stood there, trying to put two and two together. _Him? What does she mean by h…?_ When she finally added up the odds, Juliet squealed so loud, it droned out the roar of the aircraft.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis' voice was the only one narrating.

"So, we are now heading out of Ireland; it's 10:00 A.M., and so far, it is still a wonderful day; The greatest day of my life, perhaps."

Fowl smiled at the camera, before reaching out and grabbing it. He moved it around, until the camera was pinned directly on Holly as she applied her makeup. When she noticed the camera, she smiled.

"Hi," she said, waving at the camera with one hand. Unfortunately, it was the hand holding her powder. It poofed everywhere. Holly brought her hand to her face, trying desperately to conceal her embarrassment. This did very little to do so. She wanted to shimmer out of visibility; so she did.

* * *

The camera cut again. It was two hours later, and Holly was looking directly down from the plane's window, noticing the small theme park. It was simple, very cliché, but it brought back memories from her childhood when she was just a little elf, age 23, eating her candy at the Eleven Wonders of the World theme park with her mother. She sighed as she remembered this. A warm fuzzy feeling grew on the inside. Of course, the tape couldn't tell you that, but all you had to do was see Holly's face, and you could tell what was happening to her. Everything seemed so perfect to her.

That's when she noticed the Ferris wheel. Her face turned from happiness to utter shock and horror.

"That's a Ferris wheel?" Holly stated.

"I think that since your race is at least a thousand years beyond us in technology, you've surely seen a Ferris wheel." Artemis replied from behind the camera.

"That's the thing," Holly began. "I haven't seen a Ferris wheel. Nor Have I ever been on one. But after seeing this one, I don't plan on riding one any time soon."

He chuckled.

"Then that's exactly what we're doing when we land."

"What?" She asked.

"We're riding it."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? NO!"

"Yes, we are."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes, we are!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

That's when Artemis placed a kiss on Holly's cheek. Her face flushed.

"I'll be on that death trap with you. You'll be safe with me."

* * *

"Omygodsomygodsomydgodsomygods." Holly panted.

"Holly, relax." Artemis said calmly. He then noticed the lifting stopped. They were so high that the people looked like ants, and the ocean just looked like a puddle of mud.

"Holly, look out on your side of the cage."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't want to."

"Years ago, you'd ride magma flames just to get where you needed to go; now you're afraid of a few heights?"

"Being lifted up is one thing. Seeing how high up off the ground you are as you're being lifted up is another."

Artemis sighed.

"Please, just look out of your side."

Holly decided to do so.

The view was stunning. There it was; the blue crisp ocean, the multicolored roofs of the stands of convenience stores and cheaply made carnival food, the crowds of people, each dressed in different attire from the last. Combine that with the smell of caramel apples, kettle corn, and the sea salt of the ocean. It was amazing, Purely breathtaking.

"Oh my gods." She exclaimed slowly, exhaling.

"See, what did I say?" Artemis proclaimed.

"You told me to look out on the side of my cage, and I'm glad I did." Holly stated. "Millions of fairies would pay good money just to see a picture of this view."

"Yes." Artemis stated. "It's very strange. As humans, we are a more violent species. One person is different, we fight them. We can't see past our own differences. Yet, here, on Coney Island, simply millions of different people from millions of different races, backgrounds, culture status, and financial status, gather here-"

"And there are no murders?" Holly interrupted.

Artemis laughed as he pulled his girl closer to him. He held the camera away, to catch both of them, together. He held her in his arms. It felt good to finally have someone to hold. The last thing on the Ferris wheel, that was seen on tape, was him kissing Holly softly on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis and Holly were in a hotel room, albeit a very large hotel room. He wasn't one for tight spaces. On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being less frightening and 10 being horrifying, tight spaces were a 9. He was filming a door. It wasn't until Holly appeared from behind the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel, and totally unaware that Artemis was filming her, did Artemis remember why he was filming it.

Artemis couldn't help it, but at that particular moment, with Holly standing there, a song replayed in his brain, and he had to sing.

"Here she comes, Miss LEP."

Her head immediately turned.

"Arty, what in Frond's name are you doing?" She threw something that resembled a magazine at him.

"Holly," he said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Seriously Artemis, what are you trying to do?!"

"Just getting some great shots." Fowl snickered at his comment. He started to zoom in on her legs. "And I must say that those legs are Oscar worthy."

"So was Slum Dog Millionaire."

"I must say, Danny Broil… Fail."

Holly chuckled.

"But why do you have to film us twenty-four seven?" She asked.

"Just trying to catch the moment." He siad nonchalantly. "You know, get a good shot."

Holly smiled. There are many moments in life where one word or action can be chosen with such great timing, that it almost seems unreal, like it was made for film.

_And the Oscar for best timing goes to…_

It was almost like a movie shot, one minute she was standing there, prepared to throw on her undergarments and then….

She dropped the towel that she was holding over her body.

"Is this a good enough shot for you?"

Artemis had seen Holly's naked body on several occasions, but not in a manner like this. She was not fully dry, so there was still water, glistening off her breast, making them shine like fine wine. The rosy pink peaks were erect, since they had trouble adjusting from the steamy hot water to the cold temperatures of the room. The rest of her body, curved so elegantly to her stance. She had simply perfectly sleek, newly bathed, brown caramel skin that caused Artemis to let out a small whimper. Her back somehow had a perfect curve to the end of her ass. Her hair was now touching her bare shoulders, since she didn't apply hair gel. It was long, red, and very beautiful, much like how her entire body was very beautiful.

"Oh my god!" Artemis cried softly.

She laughed on the camera. Holly Short was the only girl who had enough power to make his mind go blank. She had done it on several occasions, and every time it amused her.

She ran to him and sat on top of his chest, straddling him as she placed kisses across his body. Each kiss resulted in a slight moan from the him. Her hands would move across his body, but they were usually interwoven in his black locks. She looked up directly to the camera.

"I believe that I owe you something. I believe it involves us, with a camera."

"Oh, thank you." Artemis moaned.

Holly continued to torture him, deliciously, for a few more minutes bafore she gasped on film. She felt his hard member from on top of the sheets brush up against the skin.

"Well, that didn't take much." she said, smirking.

"What do you expect," Artemis rasped from behind the camera. "Being in your presence is already too much for me to bear."

She smiled, then moaned a very feminine moan. Slowly, but surely, she crawled back down from his lips. The camera followed her. Her tongue moved down along his skin, stopping at his belly button, and darted across it, causing the camera shake uncontrollably. Holly was aware of what she was doing to him. Sometimes, she even got him to say please. She had all the power. It made her want him more. She went lower, lower, and lower until she got right to the source of his attention. She lifted the sheets.

It never ceased to amaze her. On the first night, she knew there was going to be a size difference, _but damn…_

Artemis could have said the same thing about Holly's breasts.

That's when Holly took his full member into her mouth. The sudden fellatio caused him to lose all of the strength in his neck. The camera fell towards the ceiling.

"Oh, gods above!" Artemis yelled. "What possessed you to do that?"

Her face darted back to the camera.

"You." She smiled. "This time, keep the camera from the neck down. And don't lose your strength. I want to test your stamina."

The camera followed her again, very slowly this time. Instead of taking the full member in all at once like last time, she grabbed it lightly with her hands. The camera didn't move. Then she pumped it slowly, Her small beautiful hands, dragging against his hard, flexible sacred skin. The camera started to shake. Artemis let out moans that sounded like he said something along the lines of "please." Holly obliged, and she licked the full extent of his member. She did it painfully slow, and flicked her tongue her she got to the head. It was a miracle that he was able to hold the camera as still as he was. She licked it again, making Fowl cry out. She smiled. It was amazing how one minute she could cause Artemis to change from being very aware to a complete and utter mess, with just one lick. _What would happen if I…._

She placed the tip in her mouth, and began to suck.

"Fuck, Holly." he cried, unique just because Holly had never heard him swear. "That feels so good. Please, don't stop." He placed his free hand and the top of her head, guiding her, and grabbing fistfuls of her hair. He never pushed. If Holly was going to do this, he'd let her do it her own way.

Slowly, she let her tongue dart across the tip. She let her tongue circle around it, just like if she were licking a lollipop. With each passing minute, she got braver and braver. She went from slowly teasing the head, to sliding down his full length, and back up again. Eventually, when she would come back to the tip of the sex, she would dart her tongue around the crown. Her head was seen on the camera, bobbing up and down, like a buoy on the pacific coast waters. It was hard to breathe. The idea of not being able to breathe didn't scare her. In fact, it aroused her more.

Her mouth was just too much. It was small, wet, hot, moist, and would continually move up and down his shaft. For some reason, she didn't have any rhythm. She didn't move fast, or slow, and her timing between blows was a little off. Still, however, it was perfection. One more move and he was going to…

That's when Holly swallowed his cock and released a gut wrenching moan that caused her vocal cords to vibrate against it.

That was enough to send Artemis over the edge. He came, jerking and bucking his knees, as cum filled the inside of Holly's mouth.

She tried to swallow most of it, but Holly had never gotten use to the taste, or smell, of cum. She found the towel that she used earlier, and spit the rest of it out, _on camera!_

The Artemis of the present, who had been silent most of the way through, moaned. No matter how old you were, it was nearly impossible to not be turned on by that- especially it it was a video of yourself.

On the tape, Holly kissed the crook of his neck. She knew it wasn't over, but…

She gasped once more, feeling his member start to harden against her backside. It was strange how Artemis could be normal one minute, and then turn into a complete raving animal with one touch. She smiled at this thought. She was an _animal lover_, in every sense of the word.

Her moans became increasingly louder as he created friction between the sheets.

All Artemis said was two words.

"You ready?"

Holly wasted no time; positioning herself on top of his newly hardened cock.

And in one fast motion, she slipped him in.

Both Holly and Artemis gasped. It was amazing how Holly had tightened drastically over night. They stood there, not moving, waiting for her to relax, then, as her walls began to remember the size of Artemis's member, they started.

She somehow kept a slow tempo, pulsing her thighs up and down. She tried to be gentle, but he had other thoughts. He bucked into her, causing her knees to lift off the bed. It was ferocious, and arousing. It was very, very animalistic. Holly always liked it rough.

Her cries began to get louder and louder, echoing off the hotel walls. Her breasts bounced up and down, like school dodge balls. The small, but perfectly proportionate globes started to smack against her sweaty body. She leaned forward immediately, so her breast could brush up against Artemis's skin. He grabbed her hip so she could be closer to him. The nipples were hard from the arousement, and the breasts were still soft and juicy, as always. He wasted no time bringing his lips to suck on her nipples. His tongue darted quickly, making Holly scream even louder. He would suck, nip, pinch, and pleasure those small little rosy nipples on top of the great glorious brown mounds. She placed her finger nails against his skin, leaving red marks where her fingernails scraped against his skin.

She would lean back on occasion, using him as sort of like a rocking chair, a rocking chair that moans your name. Her wet woman hood would slide down so fast that they could feel heat. She had no trouble sliding home. She would lean back and forth so hard and so fast that Artemis was worried that his member might break off. She'd scream as she moved faster, and faster. Their humping became so ferocious that he would start bouncing of the bed.

Then, she would grind inside him, causing him to use his free hand, to flick Holly's clit just once.

Then she was there. He could feel her walls contract against his penis. She started to scream, as the thrust became more violent and savage. It was pure pleasure, and Artemis was losing his freaking mind.

It was as if pipes were under pressure in their bodies, and the pressure was getting so strong, so fast, that an explosion of lust and love would take place at any moment.

Fowl could literally count the seconds, before…._impact._

"Artemis! I'm….I'm going to…. I'M GOING TO C…..C-CUM!"


End file.
